Love Lasts Forever: Part 1
by xAnimeLoverx3
Summary: Now that Jackie Son knows the truth, she spends her time knowing everyone her family knows. But when great evil comes to Earth, will she help protect it or will she just make the problem much worse? Rated T for minor cursing. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Prologue

_A/N: This is my first Story on Fanfiction, so don't be rude and I hope you enjoy. Also you can review some ideas to make the story better._

"Oh my god, she's beautiful!" said a very happy and tired Chi Chi as she was holding her baby girl for the first time. Goku was sitting beside her, holding a 2 year old Gohan in his hands. "Wow, why is she so tiny?" asked Goku as he set down Gohan down in his crib.

"Well of course she's tiny, she's a baby." Said a smiling Chi Chi as she put the nameless girl in her homemade crib.

_1 Week Later_

Goku and Chi Chi decided to have a walk through the woods with Gohan and Angie. "Goku look at these beautiful flowers!" Chi Chi claimed as she saw a field of flowers. "Do you think that they're pretty compared to Gohan and Angie?" asked Goku in his baby voice. Angie and Gohan both giggled and waved their hands in the air.

"Look up the tree Goku, a bird family like ours," said Chi Chi in a dreamy voice. Goku looked up and waved at them, accidently letting go of the crib.

"GOKU, OUR CHILDREN IS GOING DOWN THE HILL!" screamed Chi Chi in horror.

Goku and Chi Chi ran as fast as they can to save their children. The crib hit a bump and Gohan flew out of the crib. Chi Chi caught Gohan and had to stop. Goku had to keep going, determined to save his 1 week daughter.

"GOKU SHE'S GOING TO THAT RAVINE!" Chi Chi yelled feeling helpless. Goku tried to catch Angie, but it was too late. Her crib fell down the ravine.

Goku and Chi Chi watched in horror as the crib fell. Chi Chi started to cry as Goku gasped for air.

Along the ravine was a young couple taking a walk. "John, what's that over there?" asked the woman, pointing. "I don't know, Dori" replied John as he started to walk closer towards the strange object in the ravine. John realized what it was immediately. "Honey come quickly!" yelled John. Dori hurried over and found a beautiful baby girl. "Oh my god, she's beautiful!" said Dori as she picked her up. She cradled her in her arms, looking at her lovingly.

It was unfortunate that she was infertile, she has always wanted a child, and the thought gave her an idea. "John, why don't we keep her as our own?" John looked at her, shocked. "I don't know Dori.." "Please," she pleaded, looking down, "I've always wanted us to have a child.." John looked at her, and seeing her sad face made him give in. "Alright then." Dori's face lit up with joy. "What shall we name her, then?" She thought about it, then a wide smile appeared on her face. "I think we should name her after my mother, Jackie." John smiled at her. "I think that's a perfect name for her."

"NO MY BABY GIRL IS GONE FOREVER NOW (cries) I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN!" cried Chi Chi. Goku tried to see if he could see Angie's crib down the ravine. Sadly, he saw nothing but some rocks. "Chi Chi, I'm going down there to see if I can find her," Goku said as he jumped down the ravine. "Bring her back Goku please." Chi Chi whispered as she hugged Gohan.

Goku looked around the ravine. Then he saw a deep hole. When he looked closer, he saw 4 little wheel looking imprints in the hole. Goku realized that that's where the crib probably fell. 'If fell here, then where's the crib?' Goku wondered as he started to keep looking.

_Meanwhile,_

Dori and John started to walk home with Jackie. Suddenly Dori stopped. "What's wrong Dori?" asked John. "Do you think it is kinda mean taking someone else's baby?" she asked, getting some second thoughts. "C'mon Dori, maybe she was probably abandon by her parents, we found her in a ravine for crying out loud. See, look at this, this way if we haven't found her, she could have died." explained John. "*sigh* Fine let's buy some milk powder and other cute baby stuff." Dori said happily they went down the road to the store.

"Chi Chi I'm sorry, I looked everywhere and I couldn't find her down the ravine." Goku told Chi Chi. Chi Chi cried harder and hugged Gohan. Goku hugged her and Chi Chi was probably right; they might never see Angie Son again.

_**So what do you think? Sorry it's so short, I just couldn't think of anything else. Please review!**_

_**xILoveGotenx3**_


	2. 16 Years Later

_**A/N: So apparently this is chapter 2 so, yeah. Enjoy!**_

"Damn mom, these are good pancakes." said a 16 year old Jackie Boone as she took another bite of the pancake. "How many times have I told you not to use the word "damn" in front of me?" said Dori Boone, Jackie's mother. "Besides, how come you eat so much food and never gain weight?" asked Dori, eyeing her figure curiously. "How should I know mom," said Jackie finishing her 7th pancake. Jackie put her plate in the sink and got her backpack from a hook. "Jackie here's your lunch!" said her mom as she gave her a capsule. Jackie got it and went outside.

Jackie looked if anyone was watching. When she noticed nobody was there, she flew up to the sky. She knew how to fly since she was 10 years old. A while later she arrived at the roof of Orange Star High School. Jackie noticed a grade 12 boy on the roof as well.

"Hello?" Jackie said kinda freaked out meeting a grade 12 guy. "Oh hi," he said. Jackie looked at him cautiously. "Oh sorry, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Gohan, what's yours?" asked the boy. She looked at him, bewildered. "My name is Jackie, nice to meet you," she said a bit nervously. He looked at his watch."I guess we have to go to the office to get our schedules for the year." said Gohan as he went down stairs. She followed.

Jackie went to the office and got her schedule:

_1__st__ period: English_

_2__nd__ period: Gym_

_3__rd__ period: Science_

_4__th__ period: Math_

_5__th__ period: Italian_

_6__th__ period: History_

_7__th__ period: Lunch_

_8__th__ period: Study Hall_

_9__th__ period: Health_

Jackie hurried to find her friend.

"Oh my god! We have 3 periods together, plus lunch of course." said Ashley, a friend of Jackie and the only one who knew she could fly.

Jackie smiled at her. "Let's go to English before we're late."

_A few hours later: lunch_

"Ashley, I have to go now. You know, my eating habits." Jackie said as she walked outside. It was quite breezy, but she loved the feeling of the wind. She flew to the roof, only to find Gohan and a boy with lavender hair on the roof too.

"Oh um, hi Gohan," He looked up once he heard his name. "Hey Jackie," He greeted her so casually, as if they knew each for a long time. They were only strangers until this morning. "Who's your friend?" asked a surprised Jackie, secretly thinking that the boy with lavender hair was kinda cute.

"This is Trunks but call him Mirai." said Gohan. "Nice to meet you Jackie." said Mirai holding out his hand. Jackie shook it.

"So Jackie, how and why are you on the roof?" asked Mirai with a smile. "Um can you keep a secret?" asked Jackie. Gohan and Mirai nodded. "Well, um, I can fly," she looked down, "and you can say that I have a big eating habit." Jackie literally felt their stares. She slowly looked up, only to see Gohan and Mirai look shocked. They both secretly knew she was a saiyan but they decided not to tell her yet.

"Hello, you two?" said Jackie. They quickly looked at her. "So you came here to eat?" asked Gohan. "Yup," she smiled widely, "let's eat!" Jackie pulled out her capsule and clicked it.

_A few hours later school was over,_

Jackie began walking away from the school and heard someone call her name. "Hey Jackie!" yelled Mirai as he was jogging towards her. "Do you want come over to my house?" She looked up at him, slightly flustered at his invitation. "Oh, um, let's see I did my homework in study hall, I have nothing to do at home so ok." Jackie replied. They waited for people to go home so they can fly to Mirai's house.

"Mirai, I noticed that me, you and Gohan are the only people who have eating habits and know how to fly. So are we normal?" Jackie said.

Mirai looked like he was about to be punched in face. "Can I not answer that question?" asked Mirai, quickly looking away. "Fine Mirai I won't make you uncomfortable" she mumbled, looking away also.

_**Again, I'm sorry about the shortness and what did you think about chapter 2? Please review! **_

_**xILoveGotenx3**_


	3. Capsule Corp

_** Sorry I'm so confusing, this now chapter 3. *sigh* let's just start with the damn story. **_

"Jackie this is my mother, Bulma Briefs." said Mirai. Jackie looked fucked up. First, she met 2 guys like her and now one of them has the daughter of Dr. Briefs as a mother. What's next? Mirai has a little brother that looks just like him?

A little sweaty boy with lavender hair came to the room. "Oh and this is my little brother Trunks." said Mirai. Jackie wanted to faint but she didn't. She kneeled with her hand out. "Nice to meet you" Jackie said with smile. Trunks decided to be polite and shook her hand. Then he just left the room. "So Mirai do you have a father?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, but let's not bother him now." Mirai said. "Why?" "He's just cranky sometimes and scary so not now please." Mirai said with fear in his voice.

Mirai showed Jackie around. Then they came outside and saw a thing that looked like a spaceship. "What the hell is that thing?" Jackie asked.

"Um the gravity room," replied Mirai. Jackie looked at him like he was crazy. Then they saw Trunks and a man with spiky looking hair come out all sweaty and worn out. Trunks and the man then looked at them. It turned out being very awkward. "Um hello?" Jackie broke the silence. "Uh this is my father Vegeta, Jackie." Mirai said. Mirai decided to talk to Vegeta and Trunks alone.

"Mirai why is there a filthy human here" snarled Vegeta. "Dad, this might be hard to believe but she is a saiyan." Mirai whispered. "How can she be a saiyan?" Vegeta asked. "Well let's see, she eats a lot, like us and she knows how fly." Mirai replied. Vegeta looked completely shocked. "But who are her parents Mirai?" asked Vegeta.

"Um let's see Jackie Boone," said Mirai as he looked in student dictionary. "Well?" Vegeta said getting very impatient. "Here it is John and Dori Boone." replied Mirai. "But those dumbasses don't even look like her." Vegeta said rather rudely. "She looks more like-" Vegeta paused. Mirai realized what he was about to say and looked at Jackie, who was reading a book on a chair. And Vegeta was right; she didn't look like her 'parents'. "I remember Bulma telling me something that happened about 16 years ago," Vegeta suddenly said. "Yup I remember that damn story and day."

_~Flash Back~_

"Vegeta I want to tell you something kinda important" Bulma called to Vegeta. "What do you want from my life woman!" snarled Vegeta.

"A few years ago, 2 years after Gohan was born, Chi Chi gave birth to another child and it was girl. About a week later Goku and Chi Chi took Gohan and their daughter for a walk through the woods. The Goku accidently let go of crib. The crib hit a bump and Gohan fell out of the crib. Luckily, Chi Chi caught him and Goku kept running to get his daughter. But then the crib went down a ravine and no one ever saw their child again." finished Bulma. "So I wasted my life on the crappy story?" growled Vegeta.

_~End of Flash back~_

"So you're saying that Goku and Chi Chi are her real parents?" asked Mirai. "Yup, Kakarot and his woman are her parents. Said Vegeta. "When do you think we should tell her?" asked Mirai. "Aha we?" said Vegeta rather rudely. "You mean you. Hell no I'm telling her the damn news." growled Vegeta. "C'mon, dad. I'll tell you what, I'll ask mom to improve the GR." Considered Mirai.

Vegeta knew he couldn't refuse, but he didn't want to talk to anymore of Kakarot's children. "Fine, you better keep your damn word then" Vegeta said fiercely.

_**It's official; these damn chapters are going to be short. I decided to make the rating T because of the sudden cursing (I really bored). Please review!**_

_**xILoveGotenx3 **_


	4. Questions, Questions, Questions

_**Hiya people, this is chapter 4 of my story and will probably be exciting. Hope you enjoy! **_

"Jackie, can I speak with you?" asked Mirai. "Sure" "I would like to know if anything weird happened to you" Mirai said. "Hmm let's see, oh one time when I was in like 4th grade, my class was playing a game of kickball. We decided to have girls vs. boys' game. When it was my turn, I kicked the ball as hard as can and the ball somehow flew across town and I caused the girls to win. After that everyone wanted me on their team." said Jackie. Vegeta and Mirai were kinda freaked out. It was official that she was definitely a saiyan.

"It's your damn turn to ask her another question" Mirai whispered rudely to Vegeta. Vegeta gave him a face but asked Jackie another question. "Um, can you punch this?" a pissed Vegeta asked her as he got a huge piece of hard wood and held it in front of Jackie. Jackie looked surprised for a while and finally punched it. The wood scattered everywhere in pieces. Jackie gasped while Vegeta and Mirai smirked. Jackie started to wonder how she did that. Then she realized that her hand didn't hurt.

"I'm I not normal?" Jackie asked which made Mirai stop smiling. "Um, I'll answer that later." Mirai finally said. Vegeta wondered why Mirai didn't tell her the truth but then stopped caring. Jackie was once again disappointed. "It's your damn turn." Vegeta whispered to Mirai happily. Mirai wanted to punch him, but asked her another question. "So Jackie, tell me about your 'parents'." Mirai said as he got chair and a drink. Jackie, who also got a chair and drink, started talking.

"My parents are okay, but my dad can be overprotective sometimes and my mom can be annoying. Like one time, I brought my friend over so we can we study together for test the next day. My mom thought that me and him were in some kind of relationship. So she kept asking me if he was my boyfriend and annoyed the crap out of me. When my dad came home from work, he also thought that he was my boyfriend and attacked him. I stopped him and told my parents that he was just a friend. That's was God finally made them shut up. Even though they can be annoying, I still love them." Jackie said as she finished her drink.

"Can we stop asking her damn questions now?" asked an impatient Vegeta. "C'mon dad 1 or 2 more questions won't hurt. But if you don't want to ask questions anymore I won't ask mom to upgrade the GR." Mirai said mischievously. Vegeta was pissed but again asked Jackie another question. "Do you believe in aliens?" "Yeah, because then explain all the sightings and other crap?" Jackie responded.

Vegeta then looked at Mirai, smirking. Mirai took a deep breath. "So Jackie mind if I ask—""Wait, what the hell is with all these damn questions all of a sudden?" Jackie asked kinda angrily. "Don't you dare look at me he made me ask all the crappy questions" Vegeta said pointing at Mirai who was thinking of a good excuse. "Well?" Jackie said looking for a good answer.

"Well, it's just that umm," Jackie was glaring at him. Vegeta somehow found this situation funny. It was silent was a few minutes while Mirai was thinking how to say was he was going to say, Jackie glaring at him and Vegeta chuckling softly.

Jackie finally broke the silence. "Just tell me you – ASS!" Jackie yelled at Mirai surprised getting into a fight with a friend she only knew for less than 24 hours.

Mirai took a big sigh. "Fine Jackie I'll tell you. Dori and John Boone aren't your real parents," Mirai said.

_**Oh crap. Jackie is finally going know the truth! Sorry this to so long to write, I got writer's block for a few days. Please review!**_

_**xILoveGotenx3**_


	5. Confessions

_** Hey so here's chapter 5 of my story so enjoy. Also I'm making Mirai 16 like Jackie.**_

"What the hell do you mean that my parents are not my parents?" Jackie asked still mad at him. Mirai sighed as Vegeta noticed that her ki was rising. "They found you in a ravine 16 years ago when um- you're real parents lost you because um your dad accidently let go of your crib you fell down the hill and that's when you fell down that ravine." Mirai explained as Jackie was glaring at him through her tears.

Jackie realized she had enough and she punched him in the stomach. Mirai coughed up some blood as Jackie flew up to the sky to her house. Vegeta was surprised that she did that to Mirai. Mirai wiped the blood off of his mouth and then he went to his room.

Jackie was still crying and was surprised that an argument with a friend could go up to the level they went up to. Jackie finally made it to her house and it was 7:00 which meant her father was home. "Jackie Boone, where in the world have you been! Your father and I have been worried sick!" Jackie's mother yelled as Jackie came inside. Jackie was not saying anything she was just glaring at them. Jackie's parents looked surprised that she was glaring at them when they didn't do anything.

"Is true that you're not damn parents?" Jackie yelled suddenly. "What are you talking abou—""I have damn proof! You found me in ravine and didn't even bother trying to find who my real parents are!" Jackie yelled in between her tears.

"Fine Jackie—""Besides is that even my real name?" Jackie interrupted her. "Oh like we were supposed to call you 'no name' all these years?" Dori yelled at her. It was silent for a while. "Where was the damn ravine you found me in?" Jackie asked angrily. Dori sighed. "Near Mount Paozu." John replied.

Jackie ran out the door and flew up to the top of the house so her parents wouldn't see her fly away. "Jackie!" Dori yelled over and over. When she stopped, Jackie realized that it was safe to fly now.

It took Jackie about an hour to get to Mount Paozu and when she finally made it, the first thing she did was look for the ravine. "So here it is," Jackie said when she found it. It was basically like a huge hole in a sidewalk and the hole lead to the city.

Jackie flew down the ravine and the first thing she noticed was that there were 4 tiny holes that looked like wheels. It started getting dark and kinda scary in the ravine so Jackie flew up and went into the forest.

Jackie noticed that it was darker and scarier in forest then the ravine. Jackie then heard a grumbling noise and realized she was hungry. But knowing her, she needed at lot of food. Jackie then saw smoke coming out of chimney and started running towards it.

Jackie came closer and saw a small house. Before she knocked she decided to tidy up. Finally she knocked.

Jackie smelled food and she got hungrier and when she opened her eyes, she was very surprised. "Jackie?" Gohan said as he opened the door wider. "Gohan what are you doing here?" Jackie asked shocked. "I was going to ask you that." Gohan said. "I kinda in a bad mood so just answer my question and then I'll answer you." Jackie said as she sighed. "I live here. I answered your question now answer mine." Gohan said with a smile. "I got into fight with my parents—""Gohan who is it?" yelled a voice inside the house.

"It's just a friend from Orange Star mom." Gohan yelled back. "Now that I think of it, I don't really want to talk about." Jackie said. "Gohan, I want to kno—"Chi Chi paused as she Jackie. "Gohan, who in the world is she?" Chi Chi asked, pointing at her. "I told you she's a friend of mine." Gohan said. "I'm sorry it's just that I got into fight with my parents and I somehow came hungry. That's when I saw your house." Jackie explained. "Well, I guess I can make more food for you" Chi Chi said as she went back to the kitchen.

"Your mom seems nice" Jackie said to Gohan as she entered the Son house.

_**Wow I can't believe that this is the longest chapter yet I have. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**_

_**xILoveGotenx3 **_


	6. In The Son House

_**I know that it took me FOREVER to finish this chapter, but just school just started and my teacher is piling me with so much homework, I barely have time to write on this story. Let's just go to the story.**_

The first thing Jackie noticed that Gohan had a little brother. He had big spiky hair and a cute smile. Jackie thought that he was adorable.

"So Gohan what's his name?" Jackie asked looking at the boy. Before Gohan had time to answer her question the boy spoke first. "My name is Goten" The boy replied in a cute voice. Chi Chi spoke to the boys before dinner.

"For once can you boys please eat like a normal person?" Chi Chi said in her motherly voice. Gohan wanted to tell her that Jackie was too a saiyan, but he managed to keep his mouth shut. "But mommy, you know me I don't know how to eat like that" Goten complained. Chi Chi sighed. "Ok fine Goten, but eat slowly," Chi Chi finally said. Goten smiled the famous Son smile and went to the dinner table.

At dinner, Jackie tried to eat like a normal and not gobble everything up and she was doing a good job. It was awkward and silent (except for Goten's gobbling) for a while.

"So um, how was Mirai's house?" Gohan said, wanting to break the silence. Just by the sound of his name, she stabbed her chicken so hard that she left crack on the table.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Jackie said when she saw what she did. Chi Chi was kinda used to this, having 2 saiyans living in her home (well, there used to be 3 saiyans). "To be honest, this happens almost every day" Chi Chi said when she saw the crack looking at Goten (who was eating like crazy) and Gohan, who was looking guilty.

After about an hour of eating, Jackie kept stealing some food from the table since she was still hungry. Only Gohan noticed she was stealing some food from the table.

"Since its only 9:00, let's go to the living room to talk." Chi Chi said as she cleared the table.

"So, um Gohan where's your father? I'd love to meet to him." Jackie asked Gohan. Chi Chi was still still in the kitchen so she did not here this question.

Gohan didn't know how to answer. Should he tell her that Goku is dead or lie to her? That moment, the phone rang.

Gohan answered it. "Hello?" "Hey Gohan," Mirai said. "Oh hey I heard that you invited Jackie over to your house, is that true?" Gohan said leaving the room so Jackie wouldn't hear their conversation. Gohan secretly hoped that Jackie wasn't like that stalker girl from English class. "Yeah, but Jackie is pissed at me now" "Why?" "Let's just say that I kinda asked too much and said too much instead of being a real friend." "Oh damn, what did you say?" Gohan said.

"My father and I found out something very interesting and I had to let slip." Mirai said. "Well, what was the interesting thing?" Gohan asked annoyed. "I told her that her 'parents' are her real parents." Mirai replied kinda guilty.

Gohan sighed. "What was the reaction?" "Let put it this way. A fist hit a stomach." Mirai said. "Oh crap!" Gohan laughed. He didn't know anyone who ever did that to Mirai.

"So who are Jackie's real parents?" Gohan asked. It was silent at the other end. Gohan wondered if the connection got lost.

"This is going to be very hard to believe," Mirai finally said after what seemed like a half hour. Gohan put his ear very close to the phone. He was kinda excited.

It was once again silent. Mirai wanted a breath before he told Gohan. "Gohan," Mirai finally said. "Jackie's real parents are your parents." Gohan's eyes widened with shock.

_**So that was Chapter 6! If anyone's wondering, I changed my username to "xAnimeLoverx3" because my last username seemed too simple. Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3 **_


	7. The Truth

_** Chapter 7 is up! Just know this: this chapter is going to be super exciting! SO now let's go to the story!**_

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Gohan asked, still shocked. Mirai sighed as he told Gohan about him telling Vegeta that Jackie was saiyan, Vegeta telling him about the story Bulma told him a few years ago and telling Jackie about her fake parents (again).

Gohan still didn't believe Mirai, and then he remembered something Goku told him something 8 years ago in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Mirai I think I might know something about this…"

_Flashback_

A ten year old Gohan was training with Goku, his father, in theHyperbolic Time Chamber. "Ok Gohan I think that's enough for today." Goku said, exhausted. Gohan was tired himself. As he sat on his bed, his father came in. "Daddy," Gohan said. "Mom told me about something that happened when I was 2 years old, but when I asked her to tell me, she started to cry and told me to ask you instead. So can you tell me?"

Goku's face sudden turned sad and serious. He looked at the floor for a long time, and then looked at Gohan. "Gohan, when you were 2 years old your mother had a girl. About a week later, we took you and your sister for a walk in the forest. I accidently let go of the crib that you two were in and it fell down the hill. The crib hit a rock and you fell out, and your mother caught you. The crib fell into a ravine and we never saw your sister again." Goku finished. Gohan wanted to ask more questions, but by the look on Goku's face, the questions would make him feel sadder.

_End of Flashback_

"So I have to leave now bye Mirai." Gohan said as he hung up. Gohan knew he was going to regret doing this, but did it anyway. Gohan went into the kitchen.

There was Chi-Chi, washing the dishes. "Mom I need to tell you something." Gohan suddenly said as he came in. "Oh hi Gohan. Aren't you going to give Jackie some company?" Chi-Chi asked as she finished a dish. Gohan sighed. He kept thinking over and over, '_Should I do this?' _"Mom you know how dad lost my sister?" Chi-Chi stopped. "Yes" She finally said, softly. "I know where she is." Gohan replied. Chi-Chi looked at him. "Where is she then?" Chi-Chi asked softly, having silent tears.

"She's—"Gohan had to stop for no reason. "SHE'S WHAT!" Chi-Chi yelled. "She's Jackie" Gohan blurted out.

Chi-Chi had shock in her eyes. They heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. "What's going on here?" Jackie asked as she came in. Jackie suddenly got a huge hug.

Chi-Chi was the one giving her the hug. Jackie was confused. She didn't do anything. Then, she heard mumbles.

"You're my long lost child" Chi-Chi said softly. Jackie heard that. She burst into tears. She found her real mom. Jackie hugged back (Not too hard). When they broke apart, Jackie suddenly gave a hug to Gohan. Gohan hugged back. He finally met his long lost sister.

_**So that's it for chapter 7 I hoped you enjoyed! (I really have nothing else to say. XD) Please review!**_

_**xAnimeloverx3 **_


	8. A Whole New Family

_**Here's chapter 8 of my story. You all must have all noticed that the first chapter is now the prologue. I'm sorry I'm so confusing so let's start with the story. **_

Goten went into the kitchen, only to find lots of hugging. Chi-Chi decided to take him outside to explain everything. She told him about having a sister when he was 5, so it will be kinda easy to explain.

Chi-Chi explained everything from the story of Jackie as a baby ("Again mommy?" Goten said) and to Gohan telling her that Jackie was Angie. Goten ran back inside.

Jackie was talking to Gohan in the living room. Goten ran into her lap and hugged her. Jackie hugged back and patted his spiky hair. She was not only happy that she found her biological family, she was also happy to have a very adorable little brother.

"Well I think it's time for bed. You two have school tomorrow." Chi-Chi said looking at the clock. "Wait mom," Jackie said. She felt a little weird calling her that, but she knew that she had to get used to it. However, Chi-Chi's heart warmed by the sound of her calling her 'mom'. "Where am I going to sleep?" Jackie asked.

Chi-Chi thought and thought. She noticed that they still had Goku's old bed. "I know!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, making everyone jump. She ran to the storage room and got Goku's old bed. "Here Angie," Chi-Chi said showing her the bed. "Mom," Jackie started. "Can I keep my old name?" Jackie asked Chi-Chi. "Okay fine, but can **I** keep calling you Angie?" Chi-Chi replied. Jackie nodded happily.

"_Gohan,"_ Gohan heard a voice say. He realized that it was his dad and excused himself out of the room. "Yeah dad?" Gohan answered. "_I heard that that you found you sister at your high school. Am I correct?"_ "Yup her adoptive parents named her Jackie and she would like if most people called her by her 2nd name." Gohan said back. "_Wow, your mother and I never thought we were going to meet her again." _Goku said. "Well, like mom said I have to go to sleep. Bye dad" Gohan said. He went to his room. He knew Jackie had to sleep here, but he didn't mind. He just went to sleep to get ready for the next day.

Gohan would have been late to school, but luckily Jackie was the kind of person that can wake up early and not go back to sleep. She woke him up ten minutes after she did. It was only 7:03 but kinda took a while to get to Satan City. They were ready and flew at their maximum (Well Jackie did, but Gohan kept his speed exactly like Jackie's).

When they got to the top of Orange Star High School, they ran to their classes. They were only a minute late. They agreed to meet at lunch on the roof.

_At Lunch_

Gohan flew up to the roof, only to find Mirai and Jackie hugging. "Well what's going here?" Gohan teased. Jackie and Mirai quickly stopped and looked away, blushing. "She was just apologizing about yesterday." Mirai said still looking away. "Did you bring the three capsules from Bulma?" Gohan asked after Jackie and Mirai got over what happened. "Yup," Mirai said giving everyone capsules. Everyone clicked the capsules.

_After School- In the hallways_

Jackie went to meet with Gohan and Mirai at Gohan's locker at the 4th floor. She found his locker and went to Gohan to go home together, also to explain everything to Dori and John. Gohan was talking to a girl with raven pigtails, a white shirt, some black shorts and black fingerless gloves. "Videl Satan?" Jackie asked when she got to Gohan's locker. Videl examined Jackie and then looked at her wide-eyed "Jackie Boone?" The girls suddenly glared at each other. Gohan was wondering what the hell was happening.

_**Well, that's for it for chapter 8. Note: I realized that this story is going to have over a 100 chapters knowing that I will do episode to episode in DBZ. Please review! **_


	9. Rivals and The Great Saiyaman?

_Chapter 9 is up! I decided to make Jackie and Videl rivals because, to be honest I was bored and I thought it would make this chapter a little interesting. Enjoy!_

Jackie and Videl were still glaring at each other. "What's with the staring contest?" Gohan laughed nervously. Jackie looked at him. "Well…"

_~Flashback~_

A 12 year old Jackie was walking in the 8th grade Hall of Orange Star Middle School. She then noticed 2 girls. One of the girls had small pigtails, while the other had short blond hair (Erasa). "I've heard about you!" Jackie said looking the girl with the pigtails. She smirked and looked proud. "You're the daughter of that faker, Mr. Satan!" Jackie exclaimed (Yes people, I made Jackie a Non-Mr. Satan-believer). Erasa gasped as Videl looked at Jackie angrily. "What do you mean by that?" Videl asked her. "Well, that Cell Games clip that was taped 3 years ago, didn't you see you're damn dad get beat by Cell by only one hit? Jackie replied rudely.

"That's it!" Videl yelled, throwing a punch at her. Jackie somehow caught it and basically threw it, making Videl fall. "Are you okay?" Erasa asked Videl. "Yeah, of course I am!" Videl said throwing a kick at Jackie. Jackie, once again caught her attack, but this time flipped her. Videl hit her back hard, making her cough up some blood. Erasa helped her get up. "Let's finish this outside." Videl said, wiping the blood from her mouth. "Isn't this already done?" Jackie asked smirking as she walked to class.

_~End of Flashback~ _

"My dad is not a faker!" Videl yelled at her. Jackie just rolled her eyes. "Let's just go to your fake parents to explain everything, okay?" Gohan said as Videl looked confused. "What about Mirai?" Jackie asked. "I'm here!" yelled out a voice. Videl, Gohan and Jackie turned and saw Mirai, running towards them. "Let's go." Gohan said as the 3 of them ran out the door and flew into the sky.

Everyone was so exhausted that they had to walk. They spent an hour trying to explain everything to Dori and John. Also Gohan and Mirai had to help Jackie break away from them when, they tried to take her back forcefully. Jackie was bored so she got some newspaper from the floor. "Hey Gohan and Mirai look at this." Jackie called to them. "There are 2 superheroes here, 'The Golden Fighter' and 'The Great Saiyaman'." Jackie said. Gohan looked nervous. Mirai already knew who was 'Golden Fighter' was, but he didn't know who the 'The Great Saiyaman'.

Before anyone could say anything, everyone's energy was ready. They all flew to Mount Paozu to find a worried Chi-Chi.

"What happened with your adoptive parents Angie?" Chi-Chi asked when they came down from the air. "Nice to see you, Mirai" Chi-Chi added.

Jackie, Gohan and Mirai explained everything to the Jackie and Videl story to the newspaper Jackie found. "So where's dinner mom?" Jackie asked. They went into the kitchen to find a very big thanksgiving-looking dinner. Not a single piece food was found after the Chi-Chi and the 4 saiyans ate. As Chi-Chi washed the dishes, everyone (Besides Goten) did their homework. They easily did there because Gohan studied a lot; Mirai had the blood of 2 famous scientists and Jackie's adoptive parents made her study as well.

It was 10:30 when Mirai left and Chi-Chi ordered all of them to go to bed. While Goten snored softly, Gohan and Jackie were whispering. "So how was your first full day with your biological family?" Gohan asked. Jackie smiled, "It was perfect".

_**Yay! Chapter 9 finished! Wow, I completed this chapter with only 2 days! The next chapter may take a while because I don't know what to write about. So please be patient, thanks! Please Review!**_

_** xAnimeLoverx3 **_


	10. Jackie, Meet My Friends

_**Yay its chapter 10! I noticed that didn't describe what Jackie wore so I decided to put it in this chapter okay? Enjoy!**_

Jackie got out of bed at 10:30. '_Finally, Saturday' _Jackie thought. Gohan told her that he was going introduce her to his friends. Jackie sighed as she got dressed. She wore black skinny jeans, red shoes (from DBZ) with black socks and a red shirt.

Jackie was on her laptop listening to music when Gohan called her. She closed her laptop and followed him to Kame house.

Jackie felt nervous. Although she liked meeting new people, she just had a weird feeling in her stomach. Gohan finally came out of the house with short man.

"Krillin, I like you to meet Jackie, my sister." Gohan said. "YOU HAVE A SISTER?" Krillin yelled in surprise. Jackie nodded. "What's with all the noise?" a voice came from the house. A blond woman came with baby in her arms, followed by an old man. "Oh hey 18, Master Roshi!" Gohan said to them. '_My brother sure has some weird friends_.' Jackie thought.

"Meet my sister, Jackie!" Gohan said to them. 18 raised an eyebrow. "WHAT?" Master Roshi yelled at Gohan. Master Roshi then came up to her and said, "Well, hello" as he touched her breasts. Jackie blushed and angrily slapped him to the ocean. Gohan laughed nervously. "Nice to meet you too, pervert".

After meeting with each other and talking, Gohan and Jackie left to Kami's Lookout.

Jackie sat at the end of the lookout, waiting and trying to recover her energy. She tired herself out flying to this lookout. She felt Gohan tap her shoulder.

She turned around and him and with a black person (literally) and 2 green aliens. Jackie wanted to scream, but she wanted to be polite so she turned blue instead. "Piccolo, Mr. Popo and Dende, meet Jackie. Jackie, meet Dende, Mr. Popo and Piccolo." Gohan said smiling. It was just silent. Jackie was still blue.

"Gohan, who is she?" Piccolo whispered to Gohan in private. "She's my sister." Gohan answered. Piccolo looked confused. So Gohan explained everything from Jackie as a baby to meeting her in high school. "Great, another saiyan." Piccolo sighed. Gohan smiled.

They spend an hour on the lookout getting to meet each other. Piccolo even smiled for a bit (which is very rare). Then Gohan and Jackie left Capsule Corp. Jackie didn't want to go because Mirai probably told everyone the news. But Gohan dragged her there anyway.

"Mirai!" Gohan called at Mirai's bedroom window. "Oh hey Gohan, what's up?" Mirai answered from his window. "Oh I want Jackie to meet your family properly." Gohan replied as Jackie mouthed, "Not my idea".

After 2 hours of meeting Mirai's family, Jackie and Gohan went home. "Gohan I noticed something," Jackie started. "Yes?" Gohan said smiling. "Where's dad?" Gohan stopped smiling. "I kinda don't want to talk about it." "If you won't tell me where he is, fine. But tell me how he's like." Jackie said. "He's like an angel." "What kind of angel?" Jackie asked. "The ones that make you happy, when they're around."

Jackie finished her dinner and then went to take a shower. After her shower, she changed in her pajamas. She noticed a watch on the floor. It had the wrong time on it. "Hmm, maybe this button will change the time" Jackie said as she pressed the button on the right side of the watch.

She was covered with weird clothing. She then noticed that this was Saiyaman clothing. "Gohan? You're the Great Saiyaman?"

_**Finally! This chapter is finished! I might start getting DBZ episodes 2 chapters after this one, remember, MAYBE. Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3**_


	11. Secrets Revealed

_**Happy chapter 11! Jackie confronts Gohan about his Saiyaman identity. Read to find out what happens!**_

Jackie kept looking at the clothing. She pressed the button again and the clothing magically disappeared. "_Must have been Bulma." _Jackie thought as she put the watch back on the counter. She went to her room to dry her hair (Her hair was the mixture of spiky hair and kid Chi-Chi's hair). She went to kitchen to get a cup of water. She kept looking at Gohan curiously. He looked at her sometimes and Jackie always looked away. She got her and went back to her room.

She was taking a drink when she heard a voice. "_Hello? Jackie?" _Jackie spit out the water. She looked around her room. The voice was not from her closet, under her bed or behind the T.V. Nothing was found. This 'voice' was creeping Jackie out a little. She calmed down and went to sleep.

She got up and got dressed. She went to Gohan's room and woke him up. She ate breakfast (Which was 11 plates of egg), then she brushed her teeth. Although she wanted to talk to Gohan about the random voice last night, she wanted to talk about 'The Great Saiyaman'. She sighed as she went to find Gohan to fly to school.

"Gohan," Jackie started. "Yes?" She was really unsure of talking about this. "Um... I heard a random voice last night." Jackie said not wanting to confront Gohan about 'The Great Saiyaman'. "What did the voice say to you?" Gohan asked. "What? Oh right, um... it said 'Hello? Jackie?'" She replied. Gohan knew who it was, but she had to know what happened to Goku. He sighed and promised himself that he will tell Jackie the story during lunch.

_~At Lunch~_

Gohan, Jackie and Mirai promised each other that they will always spend lunch together on the roof. Plus, Mirai would always bring some capsules in case one of them forgot to bring some. Jackie came running up the stairs. She looked frightened. "What happened, is something wrong?" She asked concerned. "No Jackie just sit down." Gohan replied. She looked annoyed and embarrassed. "I think it's time for you know about our father, Jackie." Gohan said. Mirai looked at him, wide-eyed. Jackie blinked.

~20 Minutes Later~

"..And then Cell tried to blow up the Earth, but our father teleported to King Kai's place. I started to cry (I was 11 okay?) and wished that I just destroyed him like I was supposed to. Then Cell came back more powerful than ever. He explained how he survived and how he got stronger…" (I don't want explain everything because I'm lazy) ".. The Earth was peaceful once again." Gohan finished. Luckily, Jackie was the kind of person who actually kinda understood people. She just looked stunned. "Gohan… you defeated Cell?" Jackie asked, sitting down on the rail. Gohan nodded. Jackie suddenly had a feeling in her head that it was okay to talk to Gohan about 'The Great Saiyaman'. "Is it also true that you're the Great Saiyaman?" Jackie asked.

Gohan looked surprised. "So you are, aren't you?" Jackie teased. Gohan nervously blushed as Mirai looked shocked. "Don't worry," Jackie said smiling, jumping off the rail to the floor. "I want tell anybody. Not even mom." She said as she went down stairs (They ate while Gohan explaining stuff about Goku). "Well Gohan, it's time for class."

_**Well, I have no more ideas for this chapter anymore. Next chapter, I'm using "Gohan's first Date"! Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3**_


	12. Gohan and Jackie's First Date

_**A/N: No one on Fanfiction owns Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT, so I don't own them. (I need start doing this).**_

_**Starting at this chapter, I'm going to start using episodes from DBZ. Sorry Akira Toriyama if this is abuse of your awesome work. **_

Jackie started to think that Gohan should learn to wake up himself, instead of her always waking him up. So, she just got ready, ate breakfast and just flew to Orange Star. Chi-Chi didn't know Jackie went to Orange Star without Gohan. It was 7:50 when she noticed. "Gohan what are you doing? I thought you were awake already! Class starts in 10 minutes!" Chi-Chi yelled at him.

Gohan wore his Saiyaman costume while flying to Orange Star. When he made it to the ceiling, he noticed a girl with huge red hair (which kinda reminded him of Zangya), purple eyes, a white shirt and a dark turquoise skirt. He quickly pressed the button and turned back into Gohan. "Hi, I think recognize you. You're in one of my classes aren't you?" She said. "Yeah, English isn't it? You know it's about to start, aren't you worried about being late?" Gohan asked nervously. "No, not really" "You know, I can explain," "You can, huh?" She replied. "See you in class." Gohan laughed nervously as he went down stairs. "Man, I'm so stupid to turn back into Gohan! I'm so stupid!" Gohan kept repeating to himself as he went to class.

The girl just stayed there. "_Wow, what an amazing guy. And he's really cute too." _She thought, blushing.

_~In English Class~ _

"Gohan, you're on time. Little miracles happen every day." Sharpener said. Gohan just nodded. The door opened and the girl from before came in. The girl took her seat and smiled at Gohan, who was nervous.

"Alright class, let's continue where we left off yesterday. Now what did the man mean when he said 'The massive men lead lives of quite desperation', Videl?" The professor said. "I think that he meant is that people are unhappy inside." Videl answered. "Very good," the professor said. "And what did he in tribute to, Gohan?" Erasa looked at Gohan. He wasn't paying any attention.

"Is anybody home?" He frowned. "So, hmm, it seems we have a slacker." "Oh my god, I shouldn't have landed there. That was so stupid I bet the whole school is going to know by the end of the day." Gohan whispered to himself. "Gohan!" Gohan looked up and found himself face-to-face with the professor. He leaned backwards quickly then stood up straight. "Sir, what?" Gohan said. "So this is the way you want be, huh Gohan? I suspected more from you." "Sir, yes sir!" Gohan said.

"Listen up class, I don't give glasses or make you wear a dunk cap, but after you hold these water buckets for 15 minutes you're gonna wish I did. Do you feel you're shoulders burning Mr. Gohan?" The professor said. "Oh yes sir"

"Now, who could tell us what the man felt was causing the inner desperation that he sensed in his peers. What so you think Mrs. Angela?" Angela just sighed. "Mrs. Angela?" The professor said frowning again. He walked towards her. "Let's start with easier question Angela; do you know where we are?" The professor asked. "Uh huh" Angela nodded." "Alright then spit it out!" the professor yelled at her.

"I'm sorry professor! I don't know anything!" Angela cried. "Uh, Angela perhaps you should go visit the counselor." "No! I need to be punished!" "Uh very well, you can outside with Mr. Gohan." The professor said. "Okay sir!" Angela said cheerfully.

_ ~Outside the Classroom~_

"Hi!" Angela greeted Gohan. "Oh hi you too?" Gohan replied. "Yeah gosh, I was naughty too, yup!" She said. She moved closer to Gohan. She smiled at him. "_God damn it, this is just great. What I'm I going to do now? " _Gohan thought. "Gohan," Angela said. "Uh yeah what?" Gohan said. "Nothing, but do you have a steady girlfriend?" She asked. "No, I don't" Gohan replied. "Wonderful how about dating me then?" "Well gosh, I—"Angela's smile flew from her face. "You think I'm ugly, don't you?" Angela cried. "Just say it! You don't like me! You think I'm ugly!" "No, that's not true!" Gohan said, not wanting cause a tantrum. "Then why won't you go out with me, if it's not true!" "It's just—""If you don't go out with me I'll tell everyone you secret!" She blackmailed. "You wouldn't" "Oh yeah? Just try me!" Angela said.

"Oh please don't" Gohan replied nervously. Once again, Angela started to cry. "I don't understand! Why won't you go out with me! I thought we could start dating and keep the secret between us, but you don't like me!" "That's not true, let's go out," Gohan said. "You really mean it?" Angela said, making it look like she wasn't crying at all. "Yeah!" Gohan laughed putting his hand behind his head, getting himself soaking wet. "Great, great! We are going to have blast, you just wait! Cool!" Angela said jumping with happiness. "Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'll meet you in front of the train station at 1:00!"

_~At Lunch~_

Jackie and Mirai were laughing so hard that they fell to the ground. Gohan just told them how he had to go on a date with Angela. "Oh, 2 things that made my day!" Jackie said when she stopped laughing. "What's happened today?" Gohan asked. "I just got asked out by Jonathan Blake." She said, blushing. Gohan burst out laughing. Jonathan Blake was Jackie's crush (She still thought that Mirai was kinda cute). Mirai didn't laugh, instead he just ate his lunch (A/N: That's sign! *Giggle*).

"When's the date?" Gohan asked wiping the tears of laughter. "Tomorrow at 1:00. He said to meet him at the train station." Jackie replied. "But that's when _**I**_ my date with Angela starts." Gohan said. "Aw crap" Jackie said taking a bite of her sandwich. "Oh well, Mirai you've been silent, what's up?" Gohan said. Mirai just took a bite of his 11th sandwich and burped. Gohan smiled, he knew why he is acting like this. He told him that he kinda liked Jackie ever since he first saw her.

_~Flashback~_

Gohan and Mirai were just flying to Orange Star High School, when they saw this girl. She was in front of a small house. She was looking around like she didn't want anyone to see her. "Gohan," Mirai whispered. "Yeah?" Gohan replied. "That girl kinda hot, don't you think so?" Mirai said. Gohan fell down anime style. Mirai wasn't the type of guy who liked random girls. "I guess she's okay-looking." Gohan laughed.

_~End of Flashback~_

"Gohan? Gohan!" Jackie yelled. "What it is it?" Gohan asked. "It's time for class you idiot." Jackie replied. Gohan sighed as he went down stairs.

The flight to home was silent. They didn't know what to do about the dates the next day. When they got home they realized that they had to tell Chi-Chi. "Mom, we're home!" Jackie called to her. "Hey Angie, Gohan," Chi-Chi called back. "I'm in the kitchen!" "Uh mom, Gohan and I have dates tomorrow." Jackie said nervously. "You too have two have to go? That's a likely story. You know I'm sending you two to school to learn. You're going to need your free time to study." "But mom, I already agreed to go with him!" Jackie said. "I have to go the girl's forcing me!" Gohan said. "Oh, yes I see," Chi-Chi stopped doing the dishes. "I guess things haven't changed since I was kid after all. I remember the first time I made you're father go out on a date with me." Chi-Chi said. "You made him? Did you blackmail him?" Gohan asked. "Oh no," Chi-Chi replied. "I don't think I was that smart at the time, I was just a little girl." (Is it okay if I don't do the flashback and skip to the dates?)

Gohan and Jonathan were waiting for Angela and Jackie. It was silent and awkward. Then Jackie and Angela appeared. Gohan, Angela, Jonathan and Jackie went towards the movie theater. It was a double date. (I'm sorry, but I'm very lazy so I'm gonna go to when the dates are finished).

Jackie was felt so dreamy. She got a kiss from Jonathan at the end of the date. However, Gohan felt not okay because Angela was miserable. She thought he was trying to kiss Videl. So Gohan went to apologize to her. Jackie was bored so she went with him. They found Angela but in an empty classroom with Jonathan, making out with her. Jackie gasped, making them stop. Jonathan's eyes widen at the sight of her. "What the fuck are you doing?" Jackie yelled as she stepped into the room.

Jackie and Jonathan were no more. Neither were Angela and Gohan. Mirai was unusually happy when he found out that Jackie didn't like Jonathan anymore. (I have nothing to write anymore).

_**Damn! This chapter was huge! **_

_**xAnimeLoverx3**_


	13. Halloween Special

_**I decided to make a Halloween special! I will continue the next chapter as soon as possible, I promise! **__**Halloween special here we come!**_

"Ugh! Do I have to mom?" Jackie groaned. It was going to be Halloween soon and Chi-Chi wanted her to go Trick-or-Treating with Goten and Trunks. Jackie was fine of the thought of watching Goten, but Chi-Chi wanted her to put on a costume and really go Trick-or-Treating.

Jackie crossed arms. She really didn't want to go. Not with the thought of looking like an idiot in front of a lot of people. "Ugh, fine mom. But I choose the outfit." Jackie said, annoyed. Chi-Chi smiled as she went to the phone to call Bulma to tell her that Jackie was going with Trunks and Goten. "Oh I forgot," Jackie heard her mother say. "Gohan will you go trick-or-treating with the boys?" Jackie started to laugh so hard that she fell to the floor.

"I thought you wanted me to study." Gohan said, trying to find an excuse not to go. Jackie stopped laughing. She swore if Chi-Chi let him stay home, she was going to kick Gohan's ass. "No Gohan, you always say that you a break from studying." Chi-Chi replied. Jackie started to laugh again. Gohan crossed his arms. Jackie smiled as she went to the store.

When Jackie came back she only brought a big ass black marker, a cute panda hat (I might show you the hat) and a white shirt. "What's with the stuff?" Gohan asked. "My costume." Jackie said, smiling. Gohan raised his eyebrow. "You will see what I mean on Halloween."

_~Halloween~_

It was morning and Jackie was tired. She opened her eyes and saw Gohan's face. She screamed and punched him. "OWW!" Gohan yelled. Jackie completely opened her eyes and walked up to Gohan. "Sorry Gohan, are you okay?" Jackie asked. "Yeah, but your strong." Gohan said, standing up smiling nervously. "Happy Halloween." Jackie sighed as she went to the kitchen. "Hey Goten," She yawned. "Hi!" Goten said cheerfully. He was on his 7th bowl of cereal. Jackie made herself a bowl and started eating.

Jackie burped. She finished her 14th bowl. She put her bowl in the sink and went to her laptop. She listened to music till 8:30.

"Jackie! Put on your costume!" Chi-Chi yelled from the kitchen. Jackie groaned as she took her marker and made a huge black hole like a panda stomach. She put on her panda hat, put on black skinny jeans and black and white converse.

She waited for Goten and Gohan. Goten came out wearing only bear ears. He just smiled the Son smile and went to the door. "Aren't we going to wait for Gohan?" Jackie asked. "No, mommy said that it was okay for him to study." Goten said. "Excuse me Goten," Jackie said as she went into Gohan's study room.

_~10 Minutes Later~_

Gohan had minor cuts and bruises. Jackie wasn't kidding when she said she was kick Gohan's ass if didn't go. "Let's go Goten." Jackie said as she put Goten on her back and flew to Capsule Corp.

"Hey Trunks! Is Mirai coming?" Jackie asked as Trunks answered the door, wearing a skeleton costume. "Yup, he's coming right now." Trunks said. Mirai came down stairs only wearing his normal clothing. "Ugh! What the hell?" Jackie said as she crossed her arms. "Jackie!" Mirai said secretly pointing at Trunks and Goten. Realizing what she done, she covered her mouth. "Don't ever say that word in your life kids." She told Goten and Trunks.

Although Chi-Chi told Jackie to go trick-or-treating, she didn't. Goten and Trunks got a lot of candy. It was 11:00 so Jackie and Mirai said goodbye and left to their homes.

Chi-Chi was mad at Jackie for not going trick-or-treating, but Jackie didn't really care. She was just happy that she only the kids instead of really joining them. She smiled and went to her room. She found Gohan still studying with an ice pack on his head. "Oh, hi Jackie" Gohan said as he continued to study. Jackie sighed. She did kinda did feel guilty for beating up Gohan. "Gohan I'm sorry about beating the crap out of you." Jackie said as she went to the bathroom to change. Gohan just smiled.

Jackie was tired. She felt like she ran 20 miles. The moment she laid on her bed, she fell fast asleep.

_**I'm planning to put the panda hat picture as my avatar for only a week okay? So if you want to see the panda hat Jackie wore, visit my profile. Happy Halloween!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3 (P.S.: I think that this wasn't really nothing special).**_


	14. Rescue Videl

_**Disclaimer: No one on Fanfiction owns Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT, so I don't.**_

_**Yay! Chapter 13 is here! Sorry I took so long writing this. My laptop screen broke so I had to get it fixed.**_

_**A/N: Mirai went to visit his mother in the future, so he is not in this chapter. **_

It was a normal morning on Mount Paozu. Birds were singing and Gohan and Jackie were both saying bye to their mother. "Bye you two, have a nice day at school!" Chi-Chi called to them as they flew up to the sky. "Wow, we're actually on time." Gohan said as he looked at his watch which said 7:15. Gohan pressed the button and turned into the Great Saiyaman. "Do you have to wear that?" Jackie sighed. Gohan smiled. They both noticed the sound of the flying nimbus behind them.

"Gohan! Jackie!" They heard Goten yell behind them. "Can I come? I want to see your school." Goten said as he caught up with them. "You better not Goten." Jackie said nicely. "Yeah, you will attract too much attention on that thing." Gohan said. "Yeahh, I guess you're right about that. See you guys later!" Goten said as he went back to Mount Paozu.

"Alright!" Gohan exclaimed. "We have enough time to eat some extra breakfast!" "Nah, I'll just straight to school. Have a nice breakfast Gohan!" Jackie yelled as she went past him to school. Gohan was just about to down to the city when he saw a small yellow airplane. He looked at the inside the plane and saw Videl looking at him. "Ah crap, it's Videl. I can't land here now. There goes my breakfast." Gohan said as he powered up to make himself go faster. Videl was destined to find out who The Great Saiyaman so she followed him.

Gohan was trying to get away from Videl, but she wouldn't budge. They even went past the school. It was like a car chase in the sky. And Videl was the cop. She continued chasing him even though school was about to start. "I got you now." Videl said, smirking. "Damn, what's up with this crazy girl? I'm not a bad guy, what's she doing?" Gohan said as he went down to the city.

They went through the streets, startling people. Gohan went to an alley, hoping that Videl wouldn't come after him, but she went into the alley anyway. The chase continued on the streets, almost causing car crashes. "Today's the day I unmask that goon." Videl said as she smirked. "_Hmm, I know!"_ Gohan thought as he stopped. Videl stopped, accidently hitting Gohan. Or at least she _thought _she did. Gohan moved extremely fast, making it look like he disappeared. Videl looked around to check if he was still there.

Gohan was hiding behind a tree in a park. "Whew, why is she so bent on discovering who I am? No one else bothers me. This could become a real nuscence."(I know I spelled that wrong) he said as he looked to see if Videl was around. Videl's ship landed, making a great gust of wind.

"Good morning," Videl said she came out of her plane. "Uh hello there, I believe we met before. Yes, I'm sure of it." Gohan said in his 'Great Saiyaman' voice. "How about I help you see better by taking out that bucket off your head." Videl said as she walked closer to him. Gohan hesitated. "Enough of this nonsense, tell me who you are." Videl said nicely. "Alright," Gohan said. "I guess I can trust you. You seem like a good person." Gohan said as gave himself some space. "I…am…the…Great Saiyaman!" Gohan said while he did his 'Saiyaman' poses.

"You're such a jerk." Videl said. "What do you mean? You asked me who I was." Gohan said. "I want to know you're real name, you nutcase. And where you're from and where you get your power." Videl said rudely. "If you don't tell me, I'll find out myself."

"_I never met a girl this pushy before. She reminds me of my mother."_ Gohan thought. "You better go before you're late." Videl said. "Not me," Gohan replied. "I'm fine." "I have a pretty good idea who you really are. You think you're so clever hiding under that..." Gohan looked up at the sky, distracting Videl. Gohan flew over her and went to her plane. He picked her plane up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Videl yelled at Gohan as he flew up to the sky with the airplane in his hands. "Nothing." He said simply. Videl ran to get a better view. "What do you mean 'nothing'?" Videl shouted. "You're stealing my jet copter!" "Not stealing, just relocating!" Gohan said as he placed her jet on a top of a building. "I'll see you in a little while!" he yelled as he flew away. "_Gohan, you dumbass!" _he thought to himself.

"That… guy! That fool has no idea who he's messing with!" Videl said angrily.

_~At Orange Star High School~_

As the late bell rung, Videl was running to class. The door opened. "I'm sorry I'm late sir." Videl said as she closed it.

"Ah hello Videl, good morning, we know that your community service sometimes takes time away from your school work. Please take a seat and join the class." The professor said.

Gohan hid his face in his book when Videl sat down. "Hey girl, were you up early fighting crime?" Erasa asked. "Not really, just late." Videl replied. "Funny, you and Gohan were both late this morning." Sharpener said. "What? Gohan was late?" Videl asked. "So what's going on?" Sharpener teased. "What? I just overslept! That's all!" Gohan laughed (nervously). "_I think he's hiding something"_ Videl thought.

_~At Satan Mansion~ _

"_Winning the hearts of people everywhere, is The Great Saiyaman, who was seen in West City yesterday. Log on to our website and let us know how you feel about this new hero!"_ The TV said.

Mr. Satan took a sip of his wine. "Fools, you call that runt a hero? Well, I can break that little scrawny runt in 2 like a soggy toothpick!" he said. He laughed.

Orange Star was now over. Teenagers were walking home and talking, while Gohan and Jackie kept his distance. The sound of a police siren was heard. It was car chase.

When the police caught up to them, the yellow car pushed the police car into a building. The car stopped.

"Right on," A guy with a purple shirt said as he came out. "You sure know how to take of those stupid cops, Jimbo." "Yeah, this city is easier than we thought!" Jimbo laughed. "If all the cops are this stupid, this operation will be a breeze!"

"That was a dangerous stunt you pulled." Gohan said behind them. Jackie just stood on the sidewalk, knowing that Gohan could take of it.

"Oh, why thank you," Jimbo said walking towards him. "But it's not me pulling the dangerous stunt that you're pulling right now." He picked Gohan up, about a foot above the ground, by the shirt. "Let him have it Jimbo!"

"Violence isn't the answer the answer sir!" Gohan said calmly. "Oh yeah?" Jimbo said as he tried to punch Gohan. He missed. "You missed me." Gohan said, in his 'getting ready to fight' stance. He noticed Videl in the crowd. "Hey Videl?" he said nervously. Jimbo punched him the face.

"You jerk!" Videl shouted as she charged at Jimbo and kicked him the face. Jimbo fell to the ground. The guy with purple shirt ran his unconscious body. He dragged him to the car. "You haven't seen the last of us, you punk!" He said as he closed the car door. Videl ran to Gohan, who was standing up. "I don't even want to look." Videl said as he looked at her. His face seemed unhurt.

"Well, I think I'll be okay." Gohan said. Videl's eyes widen. "He pounded you in the face and you don't have scratch!" Videl exclaimed. Before Gohan can say anything, Jackie walked up to him. "Come on let's go home." She said. "Oh right." He said as he followed her.

_~The 2 guys' car~_

"Guess what? That girl back there, I think that was Mr. Satan's daughter. We might have to get the boss to care of her." The guy with purple shirt said. "Well I can handle that little punk, she just me off guard!" Jimbo said as he looked at his hand. "Shit, it's that little skinny kid that's unusual. Yeah I think I busted my fist on his face!" "What?" "No joke, I felt like I was hitting a wall of solid steel!"

_~The next day~ _

Some smart-ass sophomores came to Gohan's English class. Since Jackie was smart like him, she was one of them. One of the seniors flirted with Jackie, which creeped her out, ended up unconscious by her.

"All right class, open you books to page 73, please read the book in silence. Then we read it together and discuss it." The professor said. Videl's watch started to beep.

"Yes this is Videl." Videl said to the watch. "Videl, a gang called 'The Red Shark Gang' has taken the mayor hostage and is holding him as knife point!" The watch said. Videl was excused.

_~In the City~_

"Look, all we want is for Mr. Satan to get over here! When he shows up, you can have fatty (the mayor) back!" Jimbo shouted at the police. "Please, I don't understand! What do you want with Mr. Satan?" The Mayor asked. "Hey is no big deal. The boss wants to challenge him to a fight." Jimbo answered. "What, your boss can't win!" The mayor exclaimed. Behind them the door opened.

There stood a humongous man. It was obvious that he was the boss. "You people worship that fraud because you think he's strong. I'll show you what strength is!" He said as he punched his 2 fists together. "Then I'll be you hero!"

I'll tell you where Mr. Satan is. He was being a f*cking coward in his attic. Downstairs, the phone was ringing.

"Where are those guys when you need them? The ones who 'helped' me defeat Cell? I could use a couple of good assistants like that. I can't respond to every little lunatic that wants to challenge me. It's too dangerous. Just look at those thugs with every kind of fire arm imaginable. And I'm supposed to go out and face that?" Mr. Satan complained.

Gohan was pretending to want go to the bathroom so he can help Videl. But the teacher wouldn't let him. Jackie was right next to him. "You okay Gohan?" She asked. "I'm fine Jackie. I just want to help Videl." He whispered back.

"Hey boss, look above us." One of men said, pointing at a jet copter landing. Videl came out.

"Alright you crooks, let him go. You can still get off easy." She said as she stepped forward. "Hey boss, that's Mr. Satan's girl the one I told you about." Jimbo said. "Well, Well, Well," The boss said as walked towards her. "So you're the tough girl, Mr. Satan's daughter. Where's your father? What kind of hero would send his little girl to fight for him?"

"Look, my father didn't send me here. Like a maid, I go where the filth is and clean it up! My father's a busy man, so if you want challenge him; you'll have to get past me!" "No, no Videl! This man is too strong. I could never forgive myself if something happens!" The mayor yelled. "Fine, little big girl, I will teach you not to mess with red shark gang!" The boss said.

Gohan was tapping his foot, waiting. He tapped it a little too hard. It was like an earthquake. Jackie joined the foot tapping, hoping it would give Gohan more time to go. "EARTHQUAKE!" The students screamed. "Go now Gohan!" Jackie yelled at him. He nodded and went to roof. He pushed the button on his watch and flew to the scene.

Videl kept dodging his attacks and finally kicked him the head. It didn't do any damage. "You are going to pay for that one." He said. Videl looked prepared for anything. One of the men started shooting at Videl. She was dodging them. The boss unexpectedly hit her in the face, making her fly to a bush. "Now we're doomed." The mayor said.

Gohan landed in front of the mayor. "Hey you, back off." Gohan said. The boss looked at him. One of the men with gun pointed it at Gohan's head. "You back off chump!" Gohan put 2 fingers on the gun and bended it like tin foil. The man looked at his gun, shocked.

"Mister, you and your men better get out of the city while you still can." Gohan said walking towards them. "Who are you?" The boss asked, irritated. "Who am I you say?" Gohan said doing his poses. "I am Saiyaman!" "Hey, go home!" Videl shouted at Gohan. "Oh hi there," Gohan pretended he didn't notice her earlier. ", fancy meeting you again." "Look, no one asked you to come here. Stop interfering in my business asshole!" She yelled at him. "But I just…" Gohan started. She interrupted him. "You just want to get in my way! I can handle this on my own!"

"If this is about earlier this morning, I'm sorry." Gohan said. "Boys!" The boss shouted, annoyed by all the talking. "Shut him up for good!" One of the men started to shoot Gohan, only making Gohan go behind him and chop him in the neck, knocking him out. Jimbo aimed the gun at him, but before he can shoot, Gohan punched him the stomach, sending him flying at the guy with the purple shirt into the building.

"Are you okay sir?" Gohan asked the mayor as he untied him. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you." The mayor replied. Another man fired a small cannon-looking gun at them. The mayor got blue in the face. Gohan stopped it and gave it back to the man, who was surprised. The huge bullet exploded. "Now I got you!" The boss said.

Gohan looked and found Videl in a headlock. "Let go of her!" Gohan yelled charging at him. Not before Videl elbowed the boss in his stomach, setting her free. Gohan stopped, stunned. She jumped into the air and kicked the boss behind his head, knocking him out. "_What a girl! She knocked him out! She really didn't need my help after all! Amazing!" _Gohan thought.

The police got the Red Shark Gang into the police cars. "Goodbye Ms. Videl!" Gohan called, starting to leave. "Hey wait!" Videl said. "Thank you." "Sure, no problem" He replied. "This doesn't mean I given up trying to figure out who you really are. I'm gonna unmask you Mr. Saiyaman!" Videl said.

_~After School~_

"Alright Videl spill it, what's going on between you and you-know-who?" Erasa asked. "What are you talking about? You mean Gohan?" Videl answered. Gohan heard his name and couldn't help overhearing. "That's exactly who I mean. He disappeared from Miss. Beakman's class right after you left. She wouldn't let him leave, then the earthquake hit and he was gone." Erasa said. "You're kidding?" "No." "Damn him! Now where'd he go, I thought he was walking behind us." Videl claimed. "He was." Erasa agreed. "Look you two, when a geek disappears, you're not supposed to worry about it. It's a good thing." Sharpener said.

"Gohan's not a geek! He's a heck of a lot cooler then you Sharpener." Videl disagreed. "Yeah and he's cuter too!" Erasa exclaimed. "Yeah if you like your men scrawny and weak." Sharpener claimed. "Videl doesn't need a strong man; she can kick your butt all by herself." Erasa answered.

"No she can't!"

"Oh yes she can!"

"Yes I can!"

"Whatever."

"What was that for Gohan?" Jackie asked rubbing her sore arm. "Sorry I tugged your arm too hard it's just that we needed to hide." Gohan answered her. "Good thing is she doesn't think you're a geek, Gohan!"

_**FINALLY! I'm done! I took a long time writing this so please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3 **_


	15. Thanksgiving Special

_** Disclaimer: No one on Fanfiction owns Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT, so I don't.**_

_** A Thanksgiving special! I forgot all about it so I worked on this all night. I'm extremely tired, but it's worth it.**_

"Angie! Are you ready to go?" Chi-Chi called from the kitchen, making some food. "Kinda," Jackie called back. "I just need to brush my hair." Jackie stood in front of the mirror. She wore a tight brown skirt that went down to knees, a red sweater and brown high tops. Although she hated skirts, her mother forced her to wear it. She sighed. They were going to Bulma's house for Thanksgiving.

"I'm ready!" Jackie said as she came down stairs. Gohan was in normal clothing. Jackie scowled. She looked at Goten. He was wearing a black tuxedo shirt and black pants. Jackie went into the kitchen.

Chi-Chi was putting food into tins. The smell was amazing. Jackie's stomach growled as she grew hungrier.

"No eating before the feast begins." Chi-Chi informed them as they were driving to Capsule Corp. Gohan, Jackie and Goten groaned. They were famished.

"Hey Gohan!" Mirai greeted him as he came out of the car. Mirai blushed as he saw Jackie. She looked so pretty. "Mirai, don't start drooling." Gohan teased. Mirai came back to his senses, still blushing.

When Jackie looked around, she found _everyone_. Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Ox King and Dende.

"Woman, half of the people here are saiyans! Why is the feast at 5:00?" Jackie, Mirai and Gohan heard Vegeta yell at Bulma. Jackie and Mirai gasped. The feast was at 5:00! And it was 3:00.

"Hey! It's _my_ party! _My_ rules!" Bulma yelled at him.

"So, wanna go to my room?" Mirai suggested. "Ok, let's go." Jackie replied as she stood up and went to the hall. "Gohan, are you going?" Mirai asked him. "Nah" Mirai went to his room.

His room was basically blue. The walls were blue. His bed was blue. Even his laptop was blue (A/N: This is going to be important information). Jackie laughed inside her head. She didn't want to hurt Mirai's feelings. "Hey you have '_God of War II'_. I'm beast at that game!" Jackie said as she found a "_God of War II_" on the floor. Mirai smiled. "I bet I'm better than you!" He said as he got the controller.

~_An hour Later~_

"I told you I was beast!" Jackie laughed as she beat Kraken no sweat. Mirai took a while for him to beat him. She was sitting right next to him. She set the controller down. "Well now what?" She asked, bored. Mirai started to think. "Hmmmm." They both looked at each other. Jackie suddenly felt a close connection. They slowly came closer to each other and their lips touched (I've been waiting to write that!).

As the kiss deepened, Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck. Mirai put his hands around her waist. They both heard the about to open. They quickly stopped and looked like they watching T.V. "Hey Jackie and Mirai. I'm starting to get bored so I came up here." Gohan said as he closed the door. The kiss was way better than the one Jonathan gave her (Chapter 12). She gave a secret smile to Mirai. He smiled back.

"Time to eat!" The moment the 3 saiyans heard that, they raced downstairs. They began eating. The feast looked like it was 5 normal feasts. No leftovers were found. The party was over about an hour later. Jackie waved goodbye to Mirai as she went inside her car.

Jackie could tell Gohan was curious about something. She hoped it didn't involve the kiss. "Jackie," Gohan started. "I've been noticing something weird happening. You've been always making sure nobody in the bathroom when you're in there." Jackie eyes widen. This was _another _secret. She sighed and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry I never told you this Gohan. I have a tail." Tears rolled down her face.

_**End of Chapter 15. So what do you think? I'll explain everything about the tail in the next chapter. Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3 **_ __


	16. Jackie's Tale Ha, you get it?

_**Chapter 16! It's been awhile since I had a non-holiday filler chapter on my story. Hope you enjoy! (I have a new style of writing, tell me what you think.)**_

Gohan looked shocked, but confused too. How could she hide a tail for so long? He looked at Jackie, who had tears rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Gohan asked her. She wiped the tears off her face and looked at him strangely. "Aren't you surprised that I have a stupid tail on my ass?" she said as her brown furry tail came out of her skirt. "No, because saiyans are born with tails, I use to have one." He replied. (Remember when he explained how Goku died? Yeah, he also told her about saiyans.)

"By the way, how did you keep that tail a secret all this time?" Gohan questioned her. "We're home!" They heard Chi-Chi say. They came out of the car and went into their home. Jackie changed into more comfortable clothes (a red tank top with black sweatpants). They went to Gohan's study room to continue their conversation. "Okay," Jackie started. "It happened a year ago when I woke up in the middle of the night…"

_~Flashback~_

_A 15 year old Jackie was sleeping. She suddenly woke up to a sharp pain coming from… her butt? Jackie raised her eyebrow and touched her butt. She felt something furry and long. Jackie's eyes grew wide as she quickly turned on the light._

_She went to her mirror and looked. A brown, furry and long tail appeared. Jackie wanted to shriek, but she wanted __no one__ to know. _

_Jackie successfully kept the tail a secret. She only told Ashley about it (remember Ashley from chapter 2?). She wanted no one else to know after that, until now._

_~End of Flashback~_

"I actually kept my tail in my clothing for a year. But that was pretty tough." Jackie added. Gohan sighed. "What about now?" he asked. "I dunno. Maybe I should remove it." Jackie answered. "The problem about that is that the tail can be painful." Gohan said as he pulled her tail. Jackie's face turned red with pain. "Stop it!" She shrieked. When Gohan let go of her tail, she punched his arm. "Sorry," Gohan said, rubbing his arm. "I just wanted to show you how painful the tail can be."

Jackie rubbed her butt. She took a huge breath and with all of her strength, she pulled her tail. The tail was plucked from her butt. The tail fell to the ground. Gohan's eyes widen at the sight of the tail. He looked at Jackie, whose face was red as an apple. She finally let out a shriek.

She had anime tears on the corner of her eyes. She got her tail and buried it outside. "Gohan," She said suddenly. "Mirai and I kissed." Gohan blinked then smiled. Jackie was confused. "About time," He smiled. "You mean you're not mad or anything?" Jackie asked him. "No, Mirai has always liked you. So I will allow this." He responded.

Jackie smiled. She had the perfect brother. He allowed her to date, without any arguing. He never took anything seriously. And he wasn't those annoying, immature kind of brother. She went to her room to lie down and read some stuff online. After reading a whole story online, she fell asleep.

_**So, what do you think? I kinda think I did okay. Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3**_


	17. Christmas Revenge?

_**Christmas Special! I'm gonna put Ashley back into the story. But this time she's not the way she was then… **_

"Excuse me, excuse me, hey Ashley!" Jackie called to her as she was pushing through the crowd at the end of the day. Ashley turned around and saw her used-to-be-best friend running towards her.

"Oh hey," Ashley said glumly. "Guess what? You know how I'm friends with Dr. Brief's grandson? Yeah, the Briefs having a Christmas party at Capsule Corp., and they said I could invite anyone I want. So I chose you." Jackie exclaimed as she gave her invitation.

"It's also an 'I'm sorry' present for leaving you." Jackie apologized. Ashley gave her a small smile and hugged her. "_But I'm not ready to forgive you."_ Ashley thought.

_~Ashley's House~_

"Hi dad, I'm home!" Ashley called to him as she closed and locked the door. She found her dad in the kitchen, cooking some tomato soup. "Welcome home Ash. You know, I kinda miss Jackie coming home with you sometimes." He said.

Ashley just grunted. "So what's up?" Mr. Munro asked. "Jackie invited me to go to a Christmas party at Capsule Corp." Ashley responded. Mr. Munro dropped his spoon, his eyes wide. "She knows the Briefs?" He asked, surprised. "Yeah, apparently she's good friends with Dr. Brief's grandson." She replied. "Wow," Mr. Munro said as he got a new spoon. "Jackie was just a normal girl, and now she friends with a celebrity's grandson."

_~The Next Day- Lunch~_

"Oh damn it!" Mirai yelled angrily. Jackie and Gohan just stared at him and continued eating their lunch. "I lost my Christmas present for mom!" he said. "What was it?" Jackie asked. "It was a $500 necklace. It cost me my whole allowance!"

"Wow, you're kinda stupid to lose something like that." Jackie laughed. "Now what am I gonna do? Christmas is 2 days away!" Mirai complained. "Where was the last place you put it?" Jackie sighed. "In study hall, but I checked already!" This gave Jackie an idea.

_~CHRISTMAS!~_

Jackie was peacefully lying in bed when she heard the door being locked. She sat up, watching Chi-Chi and Goten coming towards her with something behind their backs. "What are you doing?" Jackie asked, kinda scared.

"Nothing." They both said with evil smirks. They showed her clothing and the make-up. Jackie knew what they were gonna do. "HELLPPP!" She shrieked as they forced the clothing and make-up on her.

"Jackie, what are you wearing?" Ashley asked when Jackie went to her house to pick her up. Jackie was blushing red. She wore a Christmas hat, dress and high heels. She also wore knee high red and white socks. She looked like a human candy cane. "Let's just go." Jackie scowled.

"Where's Jackie?" Mirai asked Gohan. "She's still in the car." Gohan laughed. "C'mon Angie, it is Christmas!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she was trying to pull Jackie out of the car.

"Ugh FINE!" Jackie yelled as she came out. Mirai, instead of blushing, began to a have an intense nose bleed at the sight of Jackie's Christmas outfit. Ashley noticed the blood on the floor. "What is happening?" she asked. Mirai stopped bleeding and looked at Ashley. She was kinda pretty too, but not as cute as Jackie.

Jackie slapped Mirai's head. "You are such a pervert!" she laughed. Ashley smirked. She had a plan… for _revenge._

"So when's the feast?" Jackie asked Bulma. "The feast will be at 4:00 so don't go all Vegeta on me." Bulma said with a warm smile. "Waiting for an hour is okay, I guess." Jackie sighed as she got her presents and hid them somewhere.

"Time to eat!" Bulma called to everyone. All the saiyans ran to the table to get a good seat. Ashley's mouth fell to the ground. There was so much food! After an hour, every food scrap was gone.

"So, now what?" Jackie asked Bulma. "Oh, I almost forgot, it's present time!" Bulma exclaimed as she gathered everyone. Ashley pulled Mirai's arm to another room.

Jackie got her presents and hurried to find Mirai. "_Where the hell is he?"_ She thought. She sighed and concentrated to find his ki. She found it.

"Mirai it's time for pres-" Jackie paused. She found her boyfriend making out with Ashley. Ashley had her hands on his face. Mirai stopped and looked at Jackie. She was looking down at the floor, letting her bangs hide her eyes. Mirai saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "Jackie I-'' but it was too late. Jackie ran out of the room, her tears going through the air.

Everyone looked at Jackie running out of Capsule Corp., then at Mirai and Ashley. Gohan gave Mirai a glare, and then he ran after Jackie. Mirai noticed that Jackie left a present. It was for him. He opened it.

It was Bulma's necklace.

_**Done! Did you enjoy? I hope so! Please review! Oh, and have a merry Christmas!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3 **_


	18. First Training Session

_**Well, say hello to chapter 18! I made a cycle of when I update my stories. It goes like this: first Love Lasts Forever, then Curiosity and last but not least The Stealing Game. Well here's chapter 18!**_

Jackie continued to fly back home, ignoring the calls of Gohan. Tears still flew through the air around Jackie. Suddenly, she stopped. Gohan paused and looked at his sister. Jackie faced him.

"You know what; I officially don't care about Mirai anymore. I hope he dies in a hole!" She shouted as she powered up and flew at full speed back Mount Paozu. Gohan sighed and continued to follow her.

_~Mount Paozu~_

Gohan continued looking for Jackie. She wasn't in the house when he came. Then he heard a huge crash in the forest. "Jackie." He said as he went into the forest.

"… and the bastard cheats on me after only going out for a freaking month!" Jackie screamed as she punched another tree. It too collapsed, just like the first one. She fell to her knees, crying. Finally, Gohan found her.

"Come on Jackie, its cold. Go back home." He said calmly as he tugged her a little. Jackie stood up. She looked at him and grabbed his shoulders. "Train me." She said. Gohan blinked rapidly, and then smiled. "I'll train after you after you change." Gohan laughed as he looked at her Christmas outfit. She gave him a weak smile and followed him back to the house.

She wore the same thing after Thanksgiving. This time though, she wore her shoes.

"So, what do I learn first?" Jackie asked eagerly. Gohan smirked. "Eager are we? Let me see your fighting stance." He replied. Jackie got into her best fighting stance. There was only one opening.

"Not bad," Gohan remarked, glancing at her stance. "Try this one." He said, getting into his stance. Jackie copied him.

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way, try to make a ki blast." Gohan said. "A ki blast, what's that?" Jackie asked. "I'll give you an example." Gohan sighed as he made a ki blast slowly. "See, the thing is that you have concentrate some of your energy into a ball." He explained.

Jackie held out her hand. Gohan looked closely at her hand. Jackie relaxed herself as she concentrated her energy. She exhaled and an energy sphere formed in her hand. Jackie threw it, hitting a big boulder. "You're very good on your first training session." Gohan smiled. "Well, I am a saiyan after all." She smirked.

_~After 2 hours~_

"Ka…me…ha…me…HAA!" Jackie yelled as a huge energy blast formed in her hands and flew in control. It went to the ravine, right next to the four little wheel marks.

"Hmm, I guess that's enough for today Jackie. It's 9:00." Gohan called her. "No." Jackie responded. "I want to learn more." "Fine only one more technique, understand?" Gohan sighed. Jackie smiled.

"…and that how you do the Masenko." Gohan explained. Jackie happily nodded and began to try it herself. She got in to the Masenko stance. "Masenko… HA!" She shouted as the yellow energy blast was formed and flew away. The blast was perfect and in control. "Now, let's go back." Gohan said. Jackie nodded and followed him back home.

"Angie, are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked her when she came back home. Jackie just smiled at her. "Everything's great." She responded as she went straight to the bathroom. Although Jackie enjoyed her training session, she was disgusted of the sweat. She took a nice shower and went to her room.

As Jackie was blow drying her hair, she thinking of what just happened. "_Now_ _Mirai cheated on me, what's gonna happen?"_ Jackie thought as she set the blow dryer on the floor. "_I'm I going to avoid him for the rest of my life? No… I'll wait for him to apologize." _

~_Capsule Corp. ~ _

"Thank you," Mirai said to the robot. "You're welcome Mr. Briefs. I will deliver this package to Mount Paozu as fast I can." The robot replied as it began its journey on the streets. He lay on a pole. "I hope Jackie forgives me. That Ashley girl just pulled me into that room…"

_~Flashback~_

_Mirai suddenly felt someone pulling his arm. Mirai swore he thought it was Jackie so he let the person pull. "So what do you want Jack-" Mirai was interrupted when the girl shoved her tongue in his mouth. His eyes widened as he saw not Jackie, but Ashley. Then Jackie just walked in. (Shortest flashback ever.)_

_~End of Flashback~ _

Mirai sighed as he walked back in, hoping that his ex-girlfriend would forgive him.

_**YAYYY! I finished this before the New Year's. Oh, plus I'm gonna start ending my chapters like this… What's in the package that Mirai gave to Jackie? Will she forgive him? Find out next time on LLF! Plus, please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3**_

_**(Happy 2012!)**_


	19. Blackmail

_**Disclaimer: No one on Fanfiction owns Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT, so I don't.**_

_**Welcome, chapter 19! Sorry it took so long to post this. was shut down, so I couldn't watch "Blackmail". Oh well, just like Rafiki said, "It doesn't matter. It's in the past!" Let's just start. **_

Gohan and Jackie landed on a huge nest. They both noticed that the flying nimbus was right next to it. "How strange…" Jackie started. A cracked half of an egg began to move in the nest. It jumped up and there appeared Goten.

Jackie shrieked as she fell to the ground. Goten laughed. "Where could've Chobi have gone? I went to check on him two days ago, he was here, Gohan." Goten asked Gohan. "Huh, who's Chobi?" Jackie asked, rubbing her sore butt.

"Chobi is a baby dinosaur," Gohan explained. "We have known his parents for years. Chobi barley hatched from his egg, so he shouldn't be able to fly yet… Come to think of it, I haven't seen Toh-Toh or his wife for a while. All right, why don't we go look around a little more." Gohan said to Goten. Goten smiled.

Jackie sat on the flying nimbus with Goten on her lap. The three began their search.

_~At Satan Mansion~_

The "Champion of the World" was watching his victories from previous Martial Arts Tournaments. He kept cheering his ass off when he won fights.

"No matter how many times I watch it, it's still terrific, if I do it so myself." Mr. Satan cheered to himself. Then Videl walked into the room.

"Videl, if your goal is to be a great champion like your dad, you'll have to train more." Mr. Satan said to his teenage daughter.

"The World's Martial Arts Tournament, what fun. But, dad, the champion before you is pretty strong too." Videl informed him.

"Oh, that Son Goku fellow?" Mr. Satan stated. "He's a peculiar man, who used a lot of nonsensical tricks. However, when it comes to his actual power, he can't hold candle to me. If we fought at the last tournament, there's no doubt that your father would had beaten him!" He cheered. Videl looked at him strangely.

_~Mount Paozu~_

"So, you guys didn't find Chobi?" Chi-Chi asked. They all shook their heads sadly. "I wonder if something happened." Goten said.

"_At a circus show, which opened today, a baby dinosaur is drawing smiles. This rare baby was caught by the promoter, Mr. Musuka, just the other day and is eager to please the spectators as they are thrilled to see it."_ The TV said. The scene showed a baby dinosaur being whipped by a man.

"Ah, it's Chobi!" Goten called out.

"_Tomorrow, on Sunday," _The TV continued,_ "there will be likely be great numbers of people crowding in to see it." _

"What does he mean, 'Eager to please?'? The poor little thing is frightened!" Chi-Chi said. Jackie was only looking at the floor, not wanting to see the animal cruelty shown on the TV screen.

"Chobi must have been snatched away while Toh-Toh and his wife weren't around." Gohan guessed. "They wouldn't have kept quiet about it otherwise."

"I feel bad for Chobi, big brother." Goten whimpered. "Don't worry about it, Goten. Let big brother and sister take care of it." Gohan smiled at him.

"I beg your pardon?" Jackie growled, out of her animal cruelty sorrow.

_~The Next day~_

"This must be it." Gohan said. They were at the circus, which was very crowded. There was a sign that said, "_Meet Rocko, the most adorable spectacle on Earth!" _ Jackie sighed as they both entered the huge tent.

People were easily amused by the cute little dinosaur on the stage, too amused, in fact, to not notice the animal cruelty. Chobi was being whipped by a man again.

"_Chobi, poor thing, we'll make sure we rescue you!"_ Gohan thought as Jackie and himself went to the place where Mr. Musuka was watching his show.

"Um… excuse me, mister, are you the one in the highest position at this circus?" Jackie asked nicely to Mr. Musuka. "What do you want?" Mr. Musuka replied with annoyance in his voice.

"_Well!"_ Jackie thought. She elbowed Gohan's arm, telling him it was his turn to talk to Mr. Musuka.

"Please put Chobi back up in the mountains, if you wouldn't mind." Gohan said.

"Don't be absurd. We're doing shows in the metro north next. This thing is something I went to a lot of trouble to find. I intend to have it make me a bundle from here on." Mr. Musuka laughed.

"Make you money? For you not only kidnap Chobi, but to also use him to make you money is just too cruel!" Jackie snapped.

"You shut up! I'm the one who caught it! I can do whatever I want with it! Dammit, who are you to get in the way of me making money?" He shouted at her. He shoved her hard, making her fall to the ground. He laughed again.

_~Later~_

"What a bastard, for kidnapping poor Chobi and shoving me like that!" Jackie hissed furiously to Gohan as they walked from the circus. Gohan, however, was thinking of something else.

"I'll have to wait till nightfall." Gohan whispered to himself. "Chobi must want to hurry back to where his mother and father are. And I'm sure Toh-Toh and his wife is worried about Chobi too." Gohan said to Jackie.

"Wait," Jackie realized. "What if Toh-Toh and his wife are looking for Chobi? If that's the case, then this can become terrible!" A scene of Toh-Toh and his wife rampaging throughout the city came to Jackie's mind.

Gohan suddenly ran. "Gohan, wait for me you asshole!" Jackie shouted as she ran after him.

He ran to a hiding place and pressed the button on his watch. Gohan quickly became the Great Saiyaman and went to the place where the circus kept the animals.

There, in the middle, stood a cage with Chobi in it. He continued to whine.

Gohan just looked at the baby dinosaur until no one was around. Gohan quietly walked up to Chobi's cage. "You're really gonna do this?" a voice asked him.

Gohan slightly jumped, than turned around to see Jackie. She sorta had a Chi-Chi-ish face with her hands on her on her hips.

"Yeah, I'm doing it not just to save Chobi, but the city too." Gohan sighed. Jackie had a small smirk. "I'm going to help, you dumb crap." Gohan smiled.

"Hi, Chobi, you are so cute!" Jackie whispered. "We're gonna get you out." She had her hands on two bars of the cage. Jackie pulled on them with little effort and the bars were pushed to make a hole.

"Your turn, Gohan," Jackie said. Gohan reached into the cage and broke the metal thing on Chobi's leg. He carried Chobi out.

"Gohan, I think we should fly, it's a faster and better way to get Chobi out." Jackie remarked. They were walking out. "What do you think you're doing?" A voice shouted. Gohan and Jackie turned to see a muscular circus man with a big metal stick in his arms.

"I beg your pardon, sir; I'm returning Chobi to his rightful home." Gohan said in his Saiyaman voice.

"That's what you think!" the man yelled as he putting the metal stick in the air, going to strike Gohan. Gohan kept dodging his attacks. Gohan grabbed the metal and lifted the man in the air. Jackie watched with amusement behind the cage.

Gohan yanked the stick, causing the man to fall on his ass. "Be careful, sir. Swinging metal poles can be dangerous." Gohan walked away with Chobi. "See ya!" Gohan exclaimed as he flew away.

"Aww Yeahh, 110… 120… 130!" Mr. Musuka was counting his money like any man like him. Suddenly, the door flew opened and a guy came in.

"Mr. Musuka, Rocko's gone! Someone bend the bars on the cage and stole him!" the guy shouted. "W-what?" Mr. Musuka screeched. He jumped in anger, causing his money to fall.

Gohan was currently taking Jackie's advice to fly instead after the incident with the circus guy. Chobi began to cry and gripping real hard on Gohan's helmet. Gohan went to the ground to make the escape comfortable for Chobi.

"I guess we'll have to escape on feet then." Gohan sighed. "You're still a baby, so what else can we do?" Gohan carried Chobi on his back.

Then, a police siren went off. Gohan turned and saw a lot of police cars heading towards him.

"That's the culprit, arrest him!" Mr. Musuka screamed as he pointed at Gohan. "Even if that's the Great Saiyaman, he won't get away with this!" the policeman said.

"Please return the baby dinosaur peacefully!" a policeman shouted on the bullhorn. "I can't do that!" Gohan call out as he ran. The police continued to chase him.

After a few minutes of being chased, a jet plane was next to Gohan. "Hold it right there, Great Saiyaman!" Videl shouted as she jumped from her plane.

"It stuns me that a champion of justice would act like a thief, Great Saiyaman!" she said. "You're calling me a thief? Please Videl understand that this fellow is a baby. It's best that he be taken back to his parents. Otherwise something terrible will happen!" Gohan pleaded.

"Hand over the dinosaur quietly." Videl said. "If you insist on refusing, then I'll take the dinosaur back from you by force." Chobi yawned.

Videl got into a fighting stance. Behind a building, no one noticed, was Jackie spying on the situation. She rolled her eyes. "I swear to God, Videl is so freaking annoying. Plus, that's one of the most horrible fighting stances I ever saw. It has, like, two open spots." Jackie whispered.

"You never know, you could lose, and have that mask removed, Great Saiyaman." Videl laughed. The police finally arrived and Mr. Musuka came out quickly.

"What are you waiting for? Arresting thieves is the police's job, isn't it?" Mr. Musuka screeched. "It's okay; we can leave this up to Videl." A policeman remarked.

Videl tried to land a kick on Gohan, but he was too fast. (A/N: I really don't want to do the whole fighting scene, so just watch it on /) (P.S.: Sorry, but you guys have to watch the subbed version since to the English version doesn't work.)

Suddenly, Chobi began to howl. Mr. Musuka got out his whip. "Be quiet you little beast!" He hissed. The sky weirdly darkened. Everybody looked up and saw two huge dinosaurs.

"Videl, please take Chobi away so nothing bad happens!" Gohan begged. "O-okay," Videl stuttered. She ran across the police yelling, "Don't shoot!" The police listened and put their guns down. She ran to Chobi and carefully picked him up. She glared at Mr. Musuka.

"Settle down Toh-Toh! Here, we're giving Chobi back to you, so stop being so angry!" Gohan called out, trying to calm down the dinosaur parents. "You're friends with those dinosaurs?" Videl asked. "Yeah, we've played together when I was little." Gohan answered quickly.

Toh-Toh then realized that Videl had his son, so he began to charge at her. "Toh-Toh please, not her!" Gohan shouted. Toh-Toh realized this voice and stopped.

Mr. Musuka was sick of all of this useless stuff and grabbed a policeman's gun. "W-what are you doing?" The policeman screeched. Mr. Musuka ran to them.

"I'm not gonna let you guys take away my precious moneymaker! I'm gonna blow you away." "Don't," Gohan shouted. Videl held up a pair of cuffs. The moment Mr. Musuka was about to shoot, Videl threw the cuffs at the gun. The gun flew from his hands, but the gun still shot.

Toh-Toh howled in rage (I don't know why XD) and charged at Videl again. "Watch out, Videl!" Gohan yelled.

"Toh-Toh, forgive me for this!" Gohan gave a good punch in Toh-Toh's stomach, causing him fall over, unconscious. Chobi wobbled over to his dad to see if he was still alive.

"Don't worry, Chobi. Your father is just knocked out." Gohan said.

"Great Saiyaman…" Videl started. Gohan just looked at her with a big smile, wiping the blood from his face (One of Toh-Toh's claws scratched his face.) Videl smiled back.

After Gohan left carrying Toh-Toh's unconscious body back to his nest, Mr. Musuka woke up from the gun incident. "Dammit, next time, I'll catch all of you!" He screeched.

"You do that, and I'll definitely see that you paid for it." Videl said as she handcuffed Mr. Musuka. "You've picked the wrong opponent now. You probably should've given up." The policeman laughed. Videl giggled.

_~The Next Day: Orange Star~_

"Oh no, I'm late for class." Gohan said as he ran in the halls. "Morning, Gohan Son." Videl casually greeted him. "Good morning to you too, Videl Satan."

"Thanks for yesterday." Videl smiled. "Not at all, I'm glad you weren't hurt, Videl." Gohan realized his mistake. Videl peeled the bandage off of his face. "You can't hide it anymore, 'Great Saiyaman'!" Videl exclaimed.

"O-oh crap and I was perfectly disguised too!" Gohan groaned. "I thought your voice and the way you talked was suspicious." Videl continued. "Plus, why did you get into all that trouble wearing that strange outfit?"

"Well, I… if I'm to get along with my friends, it would be bad if they knew how strong I am." Gohan explained. "Are you the Gold Fighter too?" Videl asked.

"Ah, no, that's someone else!" Gohan yelled quickly. "Will you keep the secret though, Videl?"

"Sure, depending on how the situation goes. Oh, you have to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament or I will tell everyone that you're the Great Saiyaman!"

"Ugh, fine." Gohan sighed. "Just think about it, if the last champion's daughter and the previous champion's son end up fighting, I think it would be interesting." Videl started to leave.

"Oh, and can you teach me how to fly too?" Videl asked. "Okay, Videl." Gohan answered.

"Great, I'm looking forward to this, Gohan!"

"Blackmailed again?" Gohan groaned. He heard a locker door slam. He turned and Jackie. "I guess you have train now, Gohan. Well, you're training me too, because I want to enter!" Jackie said as she went to class. Gohan sighed.

_**FINALLY! I'M DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3**_


	20. Jackie and Mirai's Valentine's Gift

_**Valentine Special! I hope you guys enjoy. And to Gabe and Jake, sorry my story is confusing, but now, this story is about adventures of my O/C. **_

Jackie was on her bed with her laptop. The house was empty since the rest of the family went to Capsule Corp. to celebrate Valentine's Day. Chi-Chi was kind enough to let Jackie stay home since of the incident on Christmas.

Jackie sighed as she closed her laptop. She had enough of her computer. She wanted to train. Jackie knew training was a bit harder without Gohan, but she was gonna try.

_~At Capsule Corp. ~_

Mirai didn't want face Gohan or anyone else right now. He was just curled up in a corner of his room. Although he didn't technically cheat on Jackie, he felt bad for making her cry. Mirai began to wonder if Gohan kick his ass next time he saw him.

"_Did Jackie get the package yet?_" Mirai thought. It's been three months since Mirai sent the robot to Mount Paozu. He swore if that damn robot didn't make it to Mount Paozu, he was gonna blast it to million pieces.

Mirai closed his eyes for at least a few seconds and realized if Gohan understood that Ashley made him kiss her, Gohan would tell Jackie, and then maybe she will forgive him. Mirai smiled slightly and made this Plan B.

_~Downstairs~_

Gohan gave a sigh of boredom. Parties weren't fun without Jackie and Mirai. He decided to go to Mirai's room for the whole story of the incident on Christmas.

Mirai heard the knock on the door, but didn't answer it. He just stayed there, looking at the wall. "Mirai, it's me, Gohan." The voice wasn't mean or scary. Mirai took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was awkwardly silent for a while. "I didn't kiss Jackie's friend," Mirai blurted out, "she kissed me." Gohan gave him a small smile.

"I believe you," Gohan said. Mirai gave a sigh of relief. "But I don't think Jackie will." Mirai's sigh became an annoyed sigh.

"Knowing Jackie," Gohan continued, "she's super stubborn. Just like my mom." Mirai had to agree. "Then, what do I do?"

"Look, maybe she will forgive you if I tell her." Gohan suggested. "That was sorta my Plan B." Mirai kinda chuckled.

"Then, was it Plan A?" Gohan asked. "I'll tell you later. So, what has Jackie been doing?" Mirai hoped that the response wasn't crying. "She's been training." Gohan replied.

"Is she training so she can kick my ass?" "Nope," Gohan laughed, "she wants to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Oh. Well, you better get going, my mother is probably gonna serve the food in a few minutes." Mirai said. "Do you want me to get me some food for you?" Gohan asked. "No, I'm not hungry, thanks."

"Thanks for understanding." Mirai whispered as Gohan went out the door.

_~At Mount Paozu~_

"Go faster, you pieces of crap!" Jackie shouted at her legs. Gohan had recently taught her how to do fast punches and kicks. Jackie was good with punching, but not kicking.

Jackie sighed as she got ready for another kicking session. "_I don't think you're that bad." _said a robotic voice that made Jackie jump. She turned around, with a ki blast in her hand.

She was about to let go her ki blast, when she only saw a little robot with a package in its hands. Jackie absorbed the energy and looked at the robot. "_Package for Ms. Jackie Son," _It exclaimed.

Jackie took the package and shook it a little. "Who is it from?" Jackie asked the little robot. "_My master told me not to tell you."_ The robot replied. "_Now I must begin my three month trip back."_

"How about I take you there? The trip would be a lot quicker." Jackie suggested. The robot nodded. "So, where do you have to go?" "_Capsule Corp_." It said. Jackie hesitated. She exhaled and flew to Capsule Corp. with the robot in her hands.

_~Capsule Corp. ~_

Gohan was just saying goodbye to Bulma and Mirai (he got the courage to get out of his room) when Jackie came to leave the robot. "_Thank you, Ms. Son."_ The robot said. Jackie took one look at Mirai and ran as far away as possible and flew away.

"She's still mad at you." Gohan said. "Oh well," Mirai sighed. "Remember, Plan A?" Gohan winked and gave him a thumb up.

_~Mount Paozu~_

Jackie sat on her bed. She had the package in her hands. She carefully began to open the package. She first saw a letter which said:

_Dear Jackie,_

_ I'm sorry I got you so sad, but please believe that your friend, Ashley or whatever kissed me. I don't know why she would do that, but she did. I really want you back though. So, can you please take me back? _

_From, Mirai_

_P.S: I want you to have this._

Jackie reached into the box and pulled out something shiny and beautiful.

It was the necklace. Jackie's eyes began to water. She quickly wiped the tears away. Jackie slowly put the necklace back in the box and then she just sat on her bed, hugging her knees. "_Should I or not forgive him?_"

_**Well, I'm done. I'll the Stealing Game as soon as I can. Also, I'm going to Mexico in about a week, so I might not upload any chapters for a while. But I will work on my stories! Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3 **_


	21. Confronts and the Gravity Room

_**Hello, wonderful people, it's been a while, huh? I need to shut up and start this chapter!**_

"Angie, wake up, it's time for breakfast!" Chi-Chi called from the kitchen. Jackie groaned, as usual. She got her covers off of her and got dressed into her regular clothing.

"About time, Angie, class starts in 20 minutes. You better hurry up!" Chi-Chi said as she gave her a gigantic stack of pancakes.

Gohan was noticing how silent Jackie was. She just sat there, eating her pancakes quietly. After about fifteen pancakes, Jackie put her plate in the sink and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

_~Lunch~_

Jackie sat there, alone (sort of), eating the dumplings Chi-Chi made, with her head only looking at the floor. Gohan was on the opposite side of the roof, with Mirai.

"Forget it, Gohan. My note didn't do anything to her! Just look at her. She's just eating, not caring about anything!" Mirai whispered fiercely to Gohan. Gohan sighed.

"Look, maybe she's just thinking. You know, thinking about maybe forgiving you?" Gohan suggested. "Mirai, can you come here for a minute?" Jackie's soft voice suddenly said.

"Go." Gohan said, pushing Mirai a bit. Mirai picked himself up from the floor and went towards Jackie. Jackie continued to look only at the floor.

"Were you serious about Ashley?" Jackie asked softly. "Yes, of course!" Mirai exclaimed quickly. Jackie gave him a look.

"You're making it seem that you're lying." She stated. "But I believe you." Mirai smiled. Jackie smiled too as she gave him a hug.

"Oh, and something else…" Jackie started as she gave Mirai something. "I don't want it, give it to Bulma." Mirai looked at his hand and saw the necklace. Mirai sighed and stood up.

"… What are you doing?" Jackie asked. Mirai threw the necklace off of the roof. Jackie's eyes widened.

"You are such an idiot." She said rather playfully, punching his arm. Mirai just smiled to have his friend back.

"Now it's time for the questions." Jackie's face turned serious. "Why do you think Ashley kissed you?"

"I don't know," Mirai answered sincerely. "Hmmm…." He began to think.

"Maybe she just liked me in general?" Mirai suggested. "No, I doubt it. I know her. Every time she liked a guy, she always waited for them to make the first move." Jackie explained.

"Did you make her angry before the party? Possibly the situation was revenge." Mirai suggested. "No… I don't think so."

"Maybe you leaving her, your best friend, for months to go with us, got her angry." Mirai stated. "Yeah, probably," Jackie admitted as she stood up. "Well, time to get to class."

_~End of the Day~_

Ashley was getting some stuff out of her locker. When she was done, she was about to close it when someone else slammed the locker door closed, also making a dent into the door.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Ashley shouted, than realized it was Jackie, whose arms were crossed, with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Hey Jackie, so how have you been?" Ashley said casually. "Why did you kiss my boyfriend?" Jackie demanded.

"Oh, he was your boyfriend? Well, sorry, he was just so cute, I couldn't resist." Ashley whore-ishly answered.

Jackie grabbed the collar of Ashley's shirt and held her about a half a foot off the ground. "Give me the truth." She growled.

Ashley knew better than to make her madder. Her face flushed with anger.

"You deserved it! You left me, your fucking best friend, for months just so you can 'spend time with your family'!" Ashley screamed.

Jackie's face had no more anger, but guiltiness. She now knew why she was so angry. Suddenly, Jackie hugged a surprised Ashley.

"I'm sorry, but you could've just said so." Jackie said. Ashley now felt guilty.

"I'm sorry too." Ashley apologized. "I guess I should've just talked to you about it."

"So, are you free today? Maybe we can hang out at the mall later." Jackie suggested.

"Okay, 5:30?" Ashley asked. "Yup, I'll see you later!" Jackie exclaimed as she exited the school.

_~Capsule Corp. ~_

"Hey, brat!" Vegeta called to Mirai and Jackie. "What is it?" Mirai asked.

"Not you Mirai, I meant Kakarot's brat." Vegeta answered gruffly. "Huh, who's Kakarot?" Jackie said.

"I need to test your strength." Vegeta ignored Jackie's question as he pulled Jackie into the gravity room. Mirai followed.

"Let's first check 10x Earth's gravity." Vegeta said as he pushed some buttons on the thing. The gravity got a bit stronger, but Jackie wasn't affected by it.

"Hm, maybe you aren't so weak after all. Let check 50x Earth's gravity." The gravity got even stronger. Jackie's back went towards the ground a little.

"100x Earth's gravity!" Vegeta shouted suddenly as he pushed the buttons. Jackie was pushed to the floor by the gravity.

"Weakling," Vegeta scoffed as he made the gravity normal. "I can do 500x Earth's gravity!"

"Mirai, what time is it?" Jackie asked as she picked herself up from the floor. Mirai looked at his watch and said, "5:49."

"I'm late!" She yelped as she grabbed her stuff and flew towards the mall.

"Women," Vegeta scoffed as he left the room.

_~Later that evening~_

Jackie came home with two bags. One said _Supreme_ and the other on said _Forever 21_.

"Oh no," Gohan groaned. "Jackie's turning a shopping beast." Jackie's face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Shut up, Gohan." She snapped. "I only went to the mall with Ashley."

"Ashley? I thought you guys weren't friends anymore." Gohan questioned as he looked into the bags.

"Nope, we both made up." Jackie said as she snatched her bags back from Gohan and went to her room to put away her new stuff.

_**FINALLY, I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Damn, it's been three months? I decided to make the next chapter of "The Stealing Game" the last. Don't worry; I will hopefully make it very long. Please review!**_

_**xAnimeLoverx3**_


End file.
